


Last Resort

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Twilight Sins [14]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst and Porn, Animated GIFs, Creampie, Embedded Images, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Mental Coercion, Mental Health Issues, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, PORN gifs, Parent/Child Incest, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Depression, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Coercion, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fleshlight, nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Charlie is at his wits end and doesn't know how to help his daughter during her depression.  He'll try anything.  Absolutely anything to snap Bella out of her zombie state.  He'll justify anything too.
Relationships: Bella Swan/Charlie Swan
Series: Twilight Sins [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285544
Comments: 39
Kudos: 892





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT OR THE GIFS OBVIOUSLY!

Charlie Swan was tired. He was at his wits end. He was at a loss of what to do – stuck watching his daughter slip in a coma-like depression since that Cullen boy dumped her when the family left Forks, Washington.

Bella hadn’t been the same since that day she got lost in the woods. She was lifeless. No friends, no emotion, no reaction to anything around her. She went to school, came home, and stared out of her window for months.

He was tired of watching. He was tired of being ignored. He’d walk passed her and she wouldn’t even notice.

He was tired of the nightmares. He was tired of waking up in the middle of the night to her screaming. Tired of rushing into her room and trying to calm her down, wake her up. She barely spoke to him when she woke. She just rolled over and closed her eyes again.

He was also so tired of having to keep an ear out for those screams at night when he wanted some time to himself. When he scrolled through his favorite porn site for a good lesbian strap on video and fucked his well-used flesh light he’d treated himself to.

After a while watching porn, the girls seem to get younger and younger the more he aged. But he kept watching. Kept seeing brunette lesbians taking fake cocks so well. It played with him.

He was tired, at a loss, at his wits end. Bella didn’t react to anything. Didn’t speak. Barely moved. He had one last thing to try to make her react. A last resort.

He knew she didn’t go to sleep right away when she went to her room. After a tv dinner, she listlessly went upstairs, and he carried on watching the game and throwing back a few beers. Night became darker, quieter. He tossed his glass bottles, shut of the tv, and went upstairs himself. Stopping at the bathroom first, he peeked in on Bella’s room. She was lying there with her eyes closed. Her chest rose up and down slowly. But he could tell by the movement of her eyes under her eyelids that she wasn’t completely asleep. Just lying there with her eyes closed waiting to fall asleep.

He spoke at a normal volume when he pushed the door open. He wasn’t trying to be sneaky. He wanted her to notice him, react to him. “Bella, are you asleep?”

He heard her breathing pause for a minute and knew she’d heard him. At least a little. She may be drowsy, groggy, about to fall asleep. But she wasn’t dead to the world. That was at least some kind of reaction. But she didn’t move or open her eyes. She still ignored him. Like she heard the sound of his voice but didn’t recognize that he was there.

He was tired of it. He reached down and pulled down her purple duvet he’d picked out. She didn’t seem to feel the cold anymore. She was only wearing shorts and a tank top. He could see the outline of her breasts under the fabric. Still – she didn’t even shiver at the chilly air hitting her.

“Bella – come on, you gotta react to something. Say something – do something.”

He saw her eyelids flutter, but she didn’t speak or move. 

“Maybe you’ll react to this,” he muttered. He flipped her onto her stomach and spread her thighs just enough to be able to fit his fingers against her between them. It seemed that was the only part of her that still felt warm.

“Do you even feel this?” he asked as she didn’t move. “Do you feel anything?”

She didn’t answer – of course. He pushed her shorts up to reveal the globes of her ass and stroked his finger against her through the thin barrier. He saw her arm twitch.

“Okay, we’re getting somewhere,” he breathed. He reached up and pulled her shorts – and subsequently her panties – off her ass and down her legs until they were in a pile on the floor. “You definitely take after Renee.”

He closed his hands over her ass cheeks and squeezed, massaging her roughly. She didn’t flinch or move away. He had to think of something.

“Come on, baby, say something,” he begged. “Get away from me.”

She didn’t obey. And he had to keep trying to get her to wake up. He had to. He was her father; she was in trouble. This was the last thing he could think of that would snap her out of this.

He folded his hand against the warm spot of her and dipped his thumb into her vagina from behind her. He moved it in and out of her and was relieved when her lower half started to recoil.

He got excited – he did it! – but when he pulled his thumb from her and turned her over onto her back, he saw her face still zombie-like. Eyes closed, head tilted away from the world, no acknowledgement of his presence. He couldn’t believe it.

“Come on, Bella!” he begged again. “You can’t seriously not feel what I’m doing. Wake up and say something!”

She listlessly swatted her hand dismissively in the air and mumbled something under her breath sleepily. Like she wasn’t aware – she was just sleeping and dreaming. Almost like she was in a drunken stupor without actually having had any alcohol.

He growled, “Fine.” He pushed her tank top up her body and roughly pulled it over her head. Maybe if he wasn’t gentle, she’d notice. She’d open her eyes and push him away and snap out of her trance. And then he’s track down that Cullen boy and give him a fat lip for doing this to his daughter. It was all his fault.

He stopped short at the sight of his daughter’s bare breasts. Watched how her nipples instantly puckered at the night air. He let his hands roam up her body and close around the pale mounds and squeeze, hard enough that he was sure he’d leave behind finger shaped bruises. Her chin flinched but it looked like she was just moving in her sleep. She didn’t whimper or cry.

“God damnit, Bells,” he cursed, pulling his hands away from her flesh. Feel all of the sudden very warm, he pulled off his flannel shirt. Tossing it aside, he moved down the bed and stared at her nude body. He wondered how far she and the Cullen boy went while they were dating. Was she still a virgin? Did they do other stuff instead? She was at the Cullen house an awful lot.

He decided to check for himself. Maybe that’s what it would take.

He wedged his hand between her thighs again and dipped his index finger into her pussy. It wasn’t with complete ease. She wasn’t wet – but there was a hint of moistness. Probable ever-present. But he forced his finger inside as far as he could.

It didn’t feel like she’d had sex before. Her pussy didn’t feel tried or used or regularly stimulated. Although, that could just be normal elasticity or the female vagina.

But she still didn’t react. Maybe even if she hadn’t had sex, she’d fingered herself or been fingered. He needed to try something new. He needed to shock her. Maybe that was the way.

So, he craned down and held his face in front of her pussy. Could he do this?

Yes, he had to. For his daughter. It was extreme, but he needed to do it to snap her out of this fugue state of hers.

So, he dipped out his tongue and tentatively licked at her labia and clit. It didn’t taste like anything to him. But it didn’t need to. He just needed Bella to feel it. His eyes peered up at her face and she still had her eyes closed, pretending to sleep. There was no hint of anything on her face. Like she wasn’t present in her own body.

So, he had to up the ante, so to speak. He had to stimulate her somehow. He pressed his tongue against her clit and flicked at it with experienced ease. Once he got over it being his daughter’s teenaged pussy he was licking.

He spread his saliva over her pussy for a bit and then poked his head up to look at her. Still, she didn’t react.

“Damnit, Bella!” he shouted in frustration. Also in frustration, his hand came down against her pussy with an audible smack.

He saw her eyes clenched even more shut and her face flinch at the sting she must have felt. 

And it hit him – she must have felt that! He was getting somewhere. Maybe he needed to add a little pain to truly startle her.

“That’s it,” he said with his realization. “Okay, Bells, if that’s what it takes.”

He stood and quickly shucked his pants off of his body, along with his underwear. He clambered onto his daughter’s bed and pushed her legs apart. He knew she wasn’t totally prepared for what he was about to do. He hoped that would make her really do something. At least open her eyes.

He didn’t think much on the fact that his cock was already hard. It had been a while since he felt something more life like than his flesh light or his hand. He aimed the head of his cock for her opening and slid inside, giving no thought to her comfort. That wasn’t the point.

Her upper body lurched up and her eyes flew open. He heard a sharp exhale from her mouth.

He grinned to himself and whispered, “Thatta girl,” and lifted out to thrust his cock back into her with brute force.

Bella whimpered again and her hand clenched in her bed sheets.

“Look at me,” he demanded. Her face was still turned to the side. She was still staring off at nothing. Like she didn’t understand what was happening to her. She didn’t see him. “Bella!”

Maybe the rising volume in his voice finally startled her. Because her head instinctively whipped over to look at him.

“Finally,” he said, casually pulling and pushing his cock into her pussy as she lied there like a rag doll. “This was my last resort, honey. You haven’t been yourself.”

Her mouth opened and closed. Then he finally heard her voice again. “Charlie… get off—stop.”

This was what he wanted. What he was waiting for. For her to react, speak, want him to stop. And he told himself he would too, when it happened. If it did. But now… with his cock inside a real pussy for the first time in very long months… He didn’t want to stop. It was a startling realization, but he was in the position to take full advantage of it. And he did.

He shook his head. “I can’t do that, sweetheart.” He reared his hips back and thrusted into her again with force that pushed her body back up against the headboard.

Her weak hands lifted up to push him, and her mouth opened up to scream.

“Okay!” he said, abruptly pulling his cock out of her. She went right back into zombie mode. “That won’t do,” he mused. He huffed, turning her onto her side and lying down on his side behind her. With ease, he slipped his cock into her cunt again.

“NO!” Bella shouted. It almost scared him. But he quickly slapped his hand over her mouth and held her tight as he began to fuck her. With hard, rough, slow thrusts into her cunt with a smack to her ass that jiggled a little. He could feel her whimpering against the palm of his hand.

A beast took over him. He could feel her pussy start to get wet on its own. It made it easier to hammer his cock into her, chasing his happy ending in his daughter’s body. She felt tight as a vice around him and warm as hell compared to how cold Forks was lately. Much better than his hand or fucking flesh light.

He didn’t know how long he fucked her like that. He didn’t care. He cared only when her pussy tightened around his cock and she screamed into his hand as he forced an orgasm out of her body.

He let out a feral growl and twisted them around so her whole front was pressed against the bed and he fucked her doggy style.

The mattress bounced with their movements. And without his hand around her mouth, he could hear her reluctant moans and cries. They were still a bit muffled in the pillows though. He found himself enjoying the noises. Enjoying the feel of her around his cock. It was nasty and wrong but it felt so good.

He could feel his end rising down his spine to his tightening balls and knew he was almost done. He went up to his knees and yanked her back onto his cock with a loud smack.

“I’m gonna cum!” he warned but a minute before he did. He slammed into her, balls flush with her thighs as he unloaded months of pent up frustration, worry, and arousal straight into her fluttering pussy.

He pulled out in time to see some of his white fluid ooze out of her gaping cunt and down her thighs onto her bed sheets.

After catching his breath, he set about cleaning up. He laid her down as she normally slept and stripped the sheets beneath her to toss into the hamper. He cleaned her up with a wet washcloth, enjoying how she twitched at the contact. She was listlessly staring up at him.

“You know why I had to do it,” he told her. “I didn’t know what else I could do to make you interact with me – with your life. I love you, honey.”

He watched as her eyes closed and her breathing evened out and pulled her duvet over her naked body. He took a shower and went to bed himself, smirking at his flesh light that had been waiting on his bed to be used. He didn’t need it now.


	2. Sigh

Charlie got a taste for it now. And Bella had almost completely reverted back to her zombie like state the next day. Made no mention of what he did. It was almost like that night was just a dream. Like it didn’t happen.

It was like being pushed back to square one and falling on your ass. But he still couldn’t lie to himself. He liked it regardless of the lack of results. He noticed more now how her figure looked like Renee’s when he was dating her. How small and malleable she was. He could just pick her up and put her down on his dick. And she wouldn’t be able to do anything about it.

He could. Especially seeing how still apathetic she was. How listlessly she stared at nothing. How she didn’t eat breakfast as she got ready for school and left. And when he got home that night, she was just sitting at the table with oven ready lasagna. And then he heard and saw her let out a sigh.

That was different! That was a sound. Maybe she was getting better. And maybe he had something to do with that.

When he remembered what he’d done, his cock jumped in his pants. And he knew, regardless of the next morning, what he’d be doing later that night when she went to bed.

When she went to bed, he got himself ready in his room. He busted out the lube and the fleshlight got himself worked up. Got himself hard just thinking about his daughter. About how she felt around him last time. Tight, wet. She must have been a virgin. And he must have given her her first cock. Her only cock.

If he had anything to do with it – her only cock.

When the crickets started singing, he made his move. He didn’t bother being quiet. She was coma like and wouldn’t do anything or react until he was already inside her. So, he walked right over to her room and pushed the door open. She was lying on her side, breathing deeply. Maybe she was actually asleep. And she fell asleep in her clothes.

“Oh, hon, look at you,” he cooed. He made his way over and gently peeled off her school clothes. “These can’t be comfortable.”

Once she was bare, he lied down behind her. He spooned her lovingly. Gently caressed her hair and skin. Especially the curve of her hip. Then he palmed her ass.

He could pull her cheeks apart to expose her pussy. He’d stare at it for a minute, feeling his cock twitch at the prospect of getting to be buried in that. Soon.

Soon couldn’t come soon enough. He lied behind her and started teasing her clit. He wasn’t a monster – he’d prepare her. Just enough. His excitement got the better of him and he ended up popping open the lube bottle he’d brought and using that to get her ready for him. And then he pushed her legs – together – up and out of his way. And then he aimed the head of his cock at her entrance and smoothly pushed into her.

“Can't you feel this, Bella?” he grunted as he was flush with her ass. She didn’t respond, of course. He grabbed her and started languidly thrusting into her.

“Don’t ignore me,” he growled as he wrapped his arms around her body and held her tight as he fucked her. “Don’t pretend that this isn’t happening. The world didn’t stop two months ago, it’s still turning. And this is happening. I’m inside you, fucking you.”

He gave her a particularly brutal thrust and froze when she made a noise.

“Huh…”

It was like a gasp and an involuntary mewl at the same time. And he felt her cunt twitch over his cock.

“You do feel that,” he said, carrying on thrusting into her with renewed vigor. “I can feel you on my cock, Bells, you can’t hide that.”

He took in the smell of her hair and wet sounds her pussy made when his dick entered her. It was crude and carnal and disgusting in a way he couldn’t shake or decide to reject. He loved it. Every minute of this – he loved. The feeling of her around his cock. The fact that she was his daughter. That she had no choice. That it was the only thing that shook her out of her stupor.

“You know why I have to do this,” he told her as he paused and decided to change things up. He rolled her onto her stomach and got on his knees behind her. “You’ve been so distant, so far away. Not reacting to anything around you. I have to wake you up, Bells.” He lined himself up with her as he pushed her down onto the mattress and thrust into her.

“Dad!” Bella suddenly shouted. “Don’t—”

He ignored her. It was time that she was the one ignored, not him. It was time for him to get what he wanted instead of sacrificing everything to make sure she didn’t jump out of her window or something equally stupid.

He pressed his hands on her shoulders and back and held her down while he fucked her. And fucked her hard. Their skin smacked, her pussy clenched, his dick got what it deserved.

All she could do was hold on for the ride. “Ngh—no!”

“Fuck!” he cursed loudly as he felt her squeeze around him. He hadn’t even noticed she was about to cum. But now she was and it felt divine. The wetness in her was more her than the original lube now. “You feel so good, Bells.”

“Mmph!”

He could feel his own orgasm building up inside him. Like a twisting toy hose ready to spring into action and spray everywhere. But he only had one target to spray.

“Oh, I’m cumming, Bells!” he shouted as his balls geared up and let his hard dick dump ropes of his cum into her body. He pulled half out of her to let most of it out and then packed his dick into her, watching his cum overflow.

He kept thrusting until all of his cum was deposited into her cunt and then pulled out to watch it ooze down her thighs. 

She fell into a limp pile of limbs and just breathed, staring off to the side. He watched her for a moment, willing her to say something. Even if it was in anger and disgust. But she didn’t.

He tossed her blankets over her body and told her to get some sleep since she had school tomorrow. “Goodnight, Bells.”

Maybe he’d have to try again. Keep trying until it worked.


	3. Forget

Charlie felt guilt when he woke up the next morning. Then arousal. Guilt first, arousal second. Then justification. He had to do what he was doing. It was the only thing that pulled Bella out of her prolonged stupor. What else could he do as her father?

But the guilt pushed him to talk to her. She was getting ready for school; he was getting ready for work. They made their own breakfasts. He caught her when she left the house, before she got in her car.

“Hey Bells,” he started awkwardly. That was his default setting after all. “We should probably talk about the other night, and last night.”

“What about it?” she asked him instantly.

“You know,” he coughed. “What happened…”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Charlie was stupefied when she got in her car and drove off. So blaise and naïve. So in denial. Was it possible that she didn’t understand what was happening? Maybe she thought it was a dream or maybe her brain just forgot about it the next morning. He didn’t know. But he couldn’t stop thinking about it at the station all day.

He also couldn’t stop thinking about her body. She’d lost weight in the past couple of months but it didn’t take away from the appeal. He’d like her to be healthier, but she still felt heavenly wrapped around his cock. He almost wished she didn’t have to be asleep for him to get started.

Then he thought – maybe she didn’t have to be. If her brain just forgot it for her, then no real progress was being made except for a brief moment of awareness within her. Maybe his misstep was the setting. When she was in bed, asleep. Her groggy brain would just throw all the progress away. Maybe he’d have to act when she was fully awake. Maybe that would work better.

Even if it didn’t, he was resolved to try when he got home that night and she’d already prepared dinner. Oven ready lasagna. She had barely touched any of it.

“You need to eat. You’re skin and bones,” he said.

“M’fine,” she mumbled, drinking water. She got ready to get up and ‘clean’ her plate. Charlie knew he had to act before she went to bed.

He followed her upstairs and caught her in the hallway. “Bells, we really need to talk about the other night and last night,” he said.

Bella just stared at him for a moment and looked away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Maybe you don’t and that’s the problem, Bella,” he said exasperated. “Not the only problem but certainly the biggest. You’re not getting better and I _need_ to help you.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’ll remind you,” he muttered, crowding her into her bedroom. She looked a little dumb as she stumbled backwards but didn’t say anything or protest. Not really. “Lay down.”

She was already half-falling down onto her bed anyway. She looked confused, but she did as he said. “What are you—”

“Don’t worry about it,” he said dismissively. “We’ll talk about it after.”

“What—”

He cut her off by pulling her shirt and bra up until her bare breasts were exposed. He saw her shiver at the night air. He teased one of her nipples with his fingers.

“You feel that right?” he asked her harshly.

She looked away from him. Staring aimlessly at the window.

“You have to feel that – you’re not immune to feeling just because your boyfriend moved away,” he hissed, pinching her nipple roughly and then moving to the other. After a minute of that, he wanted her to look at him. “Look at me!” But she wouldn’t. She’d just stare at the window.

He stood up to strip himself. Again, demanding she look at him. But she didn’t. He gave a frustrated sigh and decided to strip her too. He yanked down her jeans without bothering to unbutton or unzip them. He was surprised that her panties stayed on. But he couldn’t say he didn’t like the look.

He reached down to tease her cunt through her panties. “You feel that, don’t you? I can feel you getting wet.”

He could hear the hitch in her breathing, see the way her chest moved when he touched her. She was feeling it. But she still wasn’t looking at him. Like she was pretending to be asleep again. Or pretending it wasn’t actually happening. Like she seemed to do with life nowadays.

He let out a growl and turned her on her side, facing opposite of the window. He pushed her legs up and shoved the crotch of her underwear out of his way. He got his dick wet, sliding the shaft along her moist pussy lips like a hot dog.

Instead of the window, she stared at her headboard and said nothing. But he heard her exhale as he touched her intimately.

He would get her to look at him.

He turned her back onto her back and practically ripped off her panties. In one rough motion, he thrust his cock into her.

“Ngh!” Bella gasped sharply.

“That’s it,” Charlie grunted. “You feel that, don’t you, Bells?” He slowly pulled out and then forced his cock back in.

She didn’t answer. But she did try to turn her head back to the window.

“Oh no,” he hissed. He reached down and grabbed her chin, pulling her to look up at him. “You’re not ignoring this or pretending I don’t exist anymore! You’re gonna look at me and remember this tomorrow.” With that said, he wrapped his hand around her throat and squeezed – just enough for her to react. She reached up and slapped her hands over his arm. But she had no strength for him to even feel her trying to pull him away.

He fucked her as hard and as fast as he wanted. He didn’t need to worry about waking her up. He was already fucking her. She was already aware of it. She couldn’t deny it now. She couldn’t pretend.

He watched her tits bounce and felt the veins in her neck. He felt how her cunt contracted when he squeezed her throat just a little more. It felt so good.

He was nearing his end and could see her eyes starting to cross. He pulled out and turned her over onto her stomach. He thrust into her again at breakneck speed. He held her down by her shoulders and buried her face into the mattress as he pounded her. 

“You’re not ignoring this anymore than I am, Bella,” he howled as he came. He sprayed his cum inside her and froze for a moment, just feeling his cock shrink inside her. When he pulled out, a little of his cum seeped out of her used cunt. He grinned.

“You’re not going to forget this,” he muttered darkly as he left the room. And left her there.


	4. It Works

The next day Charlie was sure there would be a reckoning. That Bella would freak out and threaten to tell her mother or one of his deputies. Maybe even just a friend. But she didn’t. In fact, she didn’t even act like a zombie. There was no more zombie Bella. Like a switch was flipped. She was still quiet and closed off. But she wasn’t easy to open up before everything with the Cullen boy.

He thought – hooray! She was cured. She was his daughter again. 

Then guilt. Then arousal. Then justification. It was a cycle.

What kind of father was he? But it had felt so good. But if had worked! And again.

She went to school and he went to work. When he got home, instead of being up in her room or in the kitchen, she was in the living room, reading on the couch. He hung up his belt and grabbed a bear before joining her on the couch. It felt like now or never to figure out what was ahead of them.

“Bells, we gotta talk. You know what about.”

“I don’t. We don’t,” she stammered, putting her book away. “Dad—”

“No – what I did, wasn’t right,” he stuttered. “I got it in my head that it was what it would take for you—”

“It was,” she cut him off. “It did. Look at me now.”

“That’s no excuse,” he said.

Bella sighed. “Dad – I was pretending to look away last night.”

He stopped cold. “What? What are you talking about?”

“I was pretending not to like it last time,” she said. “But I did. I wanted it. But I thought that if I didn’t keep acting like I didn’t, you’d stop.”

“And you… you didn’t want me to stop?” he asked, completely taken aback. “Why?”

She shrugged. She stood and grabbed his empty beer can. “I’ll get you another drink.”

“Bella!” he called after her into the kitchen. He watched her bend over to get the beer from the fridge. “Don’t change the subject.”

“I’m not, I’m just getting you another drink,” she said, leading him back into the living room. She set the can down and turned back to him. “When you did what you were doing… it’s the only I felt something other than… you know.”

“I think so,” he said. But he didn’t.

“For the first time in months I actually felt something. Something real,” she stressed. “I don’t care what it is as long as it doesn’t stop.”

He gaped. “I – what are you saying? Are you saying you want to…”

“To keep doing it,” she said, looking somewhat shy. “Yes.”

“How could you want that?” he asked, even though his cock was begging him to stop questioning it.

Bella rolled her eyes. Blaise. Naïve. Willing. She leaned her hip against the couch and stripped off her flannel, revealing her thin tank top underneath that was just transparent enough that he could see she was braless.

She stared at him. “I just want to feel something. Now.”

He had to ask. “Bells, do you really know what you’re saying?”

“Now,” she said again. “Please, dad.”

That broke him. Broke down every inch of his resolve. And he was gone. Just as gone as she was. And he did something he hadn’t before. He kissed her. Hard and rough and viciously. And she responded. She even dug her teeth into his lip like she was trying to make him feel what she was finally feeling. He loved it.

He bowed her back over the couch until she was lying across it. He wasted no time getting either of their pants off. If she wanted it, she was going to get it. And this time, she wouldn’t pretend it wasn’t happening.

He teased her and found she was already wet. “You really want this, don’t you? You’re already soaked.”

Bella held in her whimper but nodded.

“No, Bella,” he said. “You said you wanted it. And you’re gonna get it. And you’re not going to hold back or look away. Got it?”

“Yes, dad,” she whimpered. “Just do it.”

He shoved her legs apart. Held them open and rubbed the tip of his cock against her opening before sliding in.

“Ugh, oh god,” Bella whispered, staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes.

“I said don’t look away, Bella,” Charlie said. He pulled her top down until he could see her breasts and pushed it up to bunch under them. He fisted the fabric and held onto it like a handle while he started to really fuck her.

As he gained speed and harshness in his thrusts, the now totally awake and aware Bella was startled into staring right into his eyes.

He rammed into her, pushing her head into the arm of the couch and watching as her tits bounced up and down like water balloons being shaken. It only egged him on harder. Made him fuck her faster. And then order her around. Like he could. And she would let him.

“Look at me. Tell me you like it,” he grunted.

“Mmmm, ugh, dad, I like it, keep going, please,” she let out in a practically unintelligible string of syllables.

But he understood her well enough. He only paused to strip away the last of her clothes so he could just hold onto her and take her for a ride.

“Fuck, Bells,” he grunted loudly as he felt her pussy flutter around his cock. “You gonna cum?”

“Thinkso,” she groaned and then let out a low whine as her cunt tightened on his cock.

He slammed into her and held still until her pussy’s grip loosened up on him. He pulled out of her and turned her over onto her stomach on the couch. He straddled her legs and forced his cock back into her before she could do anything but gasp.

“Fuck, Bells,” he repeated himself. He began to move into her like a saw. He would slam into her as deep as he could go, and it didn’t feel deep enough. So, he readjusted the position. He sat back on his ankles and pulled her back down onto his cock with increasing force.

Bella gasped out sharply and let out a series of grunts. All noises that had his cock swelling inside her, ready to shoot. He hammered her harder, harder…

“I’m gonna cum, Bells!” he saw fit to warn. “I’m gonna cum inside you!”

She made no noise of protest but an involuntary moan and squeeze of her pussy around him. It set him off and he was cumming hard inside her. He paused to let most of it shoot right inside her. But pulled out to watch some dribble out against her pussy lips.

He heaved a great sigh as he pulled out and sat down on the couch next to her prone body. She hardly moved other than to breathe. And it left him able to watch his cum dripping out of her freshly used pussy.

“You want to do this again?” he asked incredulously. Like it couldn’t believe that it had already happened just then, and she’d been awake for all of it. She’d instigated it. This time.

“It works,” she mumbled. 

He couldn’t deny that he and his cock liked her assent. Whether this worked in the long run, it was working right now. It was the only thing that worked for her. No matter what it was, he would continue to do it. For totally altruistic reasons…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End


End file.
